Class: Engineer
Engineers are defensive classes that specialize in holding down a position against opposition. Engineers can fight on their own with moderate success, but build up unbeatable defenses over time. Engineers must have Engineering, Smithing, or Ethics. Engineers may begin with Ward. Engineers can build their structures outside of combat, in anticipation of combat. However, they cannot Upgrade their buildings outside of combat. ________________________________________________________________________________________ Class Special: Active - Build - Deploy Constructive Energies to target building, and all buildings attached to it through direct contact and Supply Lines. Each turn, each building with Constructive Energies in it receives an Upgrade in the stat of your choice. Whenever a building is connected to a building with these energies inside it, that building becomes energized. Passive - Builder - You have +3 Build Actions per turn. Repairing a Building, Building something with Iron, or Upgrading something with Iron is a Build Action. These are counted seperate from spells. ________________________________________________________________________________________ Level 0: Scrapper - You have a maximum of 100 Iron. You find ( Dead Enemy's Max Hit Points x 0.25 ) Iron on the dead bodies of enemies. Iron persists past encounters. All buildings are constructed at Level One, unless you Overcast the spell if you are spending MP to build the building, in which case they are spawned at Level Three. All buildings have a maximum level of four of all of their stats. Buildings cost 10 Iron as a build action to upgrade one of their stats. You can spend flat amounts of MP or Iron to repair buildings. ( i.e, spend 5 Iron or MP to restore 5 Hit Points on a building ) Iron can be found outside of encounters. Level 1: Turret - 60 Iron / 60 MP - Constructs a Turret within 5m. Turret has ( 40 / 70 / 100 / 130 ) Hit Points. Turret deals ( 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 ) Physical Damage on attack. Turret has a ( 10m / 15m / 25m / 40m ) Attack Range. Turret has a [ ( Armor ) x ( 0.4 / 0.6 / 0.8 / 1.0 ) ]% Bonus Attack Chance, as well as [ ( Armor ) x ( 0.3 / 0.5 / 0.75 / 1.00 ) ] Armor. Turret begins with 5 Ammunition, and holds up to 20 Ammunition. Attacks ignore +80% Armor. Maximum of three constructed at once. Level 1: Supply Station - 100 Iron / 90 MP - Constructs a Supply Station within 5m. Each turn, the Supply Station distributes a total value of [ ( Armor ) x ( 0.5 / 1.0 / 1.5 / 2.0 ) ] of your choice of Hit Points, Mana Points, Ammunition, and Iron among units within 5m of it, or within 5m of a location connected via Supply Lines. The Supply Station can give these to Buildings as well. The Supply Station has [ ( { Armor } x { 1 / 2 / 3 / 4 } ) + ( 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 ) ] Hit Points. Supply Stations can heal themselves. Maximum of one Supply Station. Level 2: Supply Line - 10 Iron / 15 MP - Constructs a Segment of Supply Line that is up to 10m long along a line with the midpoint at a location up to ( Spell Effect x 0.2 + 3 )m away. Supply Lines can be carried by and attached to allies and Buildings. Segment is spawned with ( 30 / 60 / 90 / 120 ) Max Hit Points. Supply Lines allow Auras, Spells, and Effects to travel along them, elongating their range to extend around the Supply Line if an AoE passive, and allowing targeted spells and abilities to have range extended around the Line. Supply Lines can send spells and abilities to one another. Level 4: Specialization Station - 40 Iron / 70 MP - Constructs a Specialization Station at a location within 5m. During each ally's turn, that ally gains a buff of their choice as long as they are within 5m of the station or a supply line that is connected to the station. The Station has ( 40 / 60 / 80 / 100 ) Max Hit Points. The Buffs that allies can choose from are to gain a random spell of SR ( 1 / 2 / 3 / 25 ) or less until end of turn, to gain + ( 1 / 5 / 10 / 15 ) Movement until end of turn, to gain + ( 5 / 10 / 15 / 20 ) Spell Resist until this unit's next turn, or to gain + ( 0% / 50% / 100% / 150% ) Critical Hit Bonus Damage until end of turn. Level 7: Fabricated Armor - 40 Iron / 70 MP - Builds Fabricated Armor on a unit or structure within 10m, granting it + [ ( Armor x ( 1.2 / 1.8 / 2.4 / 3.0 ) ] Max Hit Points and + [ ( Armor ) x ( 0.25 / 0.50 / 0.75 / 1.00 ) ] HP Regeneration while it remains Armored. Max of 1 per unit / building. Level 8: Rover - The Engineer is accompanied by a Rover Platform on which units can ride and build buildings. The Rover has a 5m x 5m platform atop it, and has a maximum of [ ( Armor x 4 ) + 200 ] Hit Points. The Rover also shares the Engineer's Armor. At a point of the Engineer's choosing on the Rover, there is also a Control Panel used to pilot the Rover. The Rover has a base of 10 Movement. The Rover is treated as a Building. The platform of the Rover can be rotated at the Engineer's will. If the Rover is destroyed, the Engineer will repair it to Full Health at end of encounter. Level 10: Energy Cannon - 100 Iron / 150 MP - Constructs an Energy Cannon at a location within 5m. The Energy Cannon can only aim in one direction, unless it is reoriented, which consumes your entire turn to perform. The Energy Cannon also cannot be manually moved without mechanization, as it weighs too much. The Energy Cannon will also take two turns of construction after you first start building it to finish constructing it. Once per turn, you can fire the energy cannon for ten ammunition to deal [ ( Armor ) x ( 1.5 / 2.5 / 3.5 / 4.5 ) ] Magical Damage to all enemies in a 5m wide line extending out ( Spell Effect x 0.5 + 20 )m in a direction of your choice. Cannon begins with 20 Ammunition, and can hold up to 100 Ammunition. The Cannon can spend turns charging instead of firing to gain +100% damage dealt per turn spent charging. Charged shots ignore Spell Resist. Shots can only charge for up to two turns.